Don't tell mama
by tiina
Summary: Just before full moon Remus goes to Sirius. Things don't go exactly as he planned. RLSB


Remus Lupin hurried along the deserted street all the time glancing around himself. He really didn't want to be seen right now. Not by anyone. Not by muggle and definitely not by another wizard. As far as he was concerned, even the other members of the Order of the Phoenix didn't need to see him this night.  
  
He glanced hurriedly up, towards the skies, and furrowed his brow to the moon over him. It was almost full, in a few days he would have to go back to his hideout, away from London and away from everyone. But not before he had visited a certain house on this street. A house number 12 at Grimmauld Place.  
  
It was a house very difficult to enter. It was a house very difficult to even see. After Dumbledore had been made the secret keeper of the Order, the house would be concealed from everyone who came sniffing around here. Unless they knew exactly where it was.  
  
Remus hoped that the house would be deserted… well, almost deserted. He didn't want to have to explain his presence here today, not when he was supposed to be on his way to his hideout outside of town. But he wanted to meet someone. That was the whole point of coming here now. Well, he had checked if somebody was free right now to hang around the house, but everyone seemed to have too many things to do these days to linger there. He sighed silently. He hoped that the owner of the house had had enough sense to stay indoors, though.  
  
He leaped the few steps leading to the front door with two long strides and pushed the doorbell. Well, Sirius had told everyone not to use it, but he just couldn't resist. He grinned to himself in the dark. The look on his face when he opened the door...  
  
"What is it?" Remus could hear his friend's voice saying grumpily while he opened the door.   
  
"No one's supposed to -"  
  
"Hiya, Sirius", Remus grinned widely. "How you been?"  
  
"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed and pulled the other man inside. Remus couldn't conceal his smirk while he watched the different emotions pass on Sirius' face. First he looked puzzled, then the line between his dark eyebrows vanished and he looked happy. Then his face settled on bad tempered. Sirius turned his back to him and locked the door with his wand.  
  
"What kind of a welcome is this?" Remus asked from Sirius, still grinning.  
  
"What did you expect?" Sirius growled. "Some mushy and syrupy 'welcome home, dear'-exclamation?"  
  
"No, actually something in the lines of you jumping me the second I come through that door", Remus said, grinning even wider. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing", Sirius answered sourly. "I just... Well, Harry's not being much fun."  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows. "You haven't been talking to Harry, have you?"  
  
"What if I have?" Sirius shot back. "When all the company I have here now is that miserable house-elf? When everybody else has completely forgotten about me? What if I had a brief conversation through the floo network with Harry just before you rang the doorbell? That was the only real conversation I have had this past week", he snorted.  
  
Remus sighed. "Sirius. You have to be careful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's easy for you to say when you can run around outdoors whenever you please. I'm the one who has to stay cooped up in here."  
  
"It's all for your own good", Remus answered. He had long ago lost count on how many times he had already said that to Sirius this past year. "Nobody wants you getting caught... Or worse. Least of all me." He shot a long, meaningful glance at Sirius, who held his gaze for a while before turning his eyes away.  
  
"I know, Remus... It's just really, really frustrating to be sitting in here, doing nothing", Sirius sighed, running his hand through his long black hair.  
  
Something flashed in Remus' eyes and he grinned again. "Well, let's see what we can do to this... frustration..." he muttered.  
  
Sirius glanced back up at Remus, now grinning too. "Sounds... *tempting*."  
  
Remus took a tentative step towards Sirius. Then another. And another. Now he was standing so close to Sirius that he could feel the hot breath of the man against his skin. He quickly slipped his arms around Sirius' waist, drawing the taller man even nearer to himself. "You alone in here?" he whispered, his lips mere inches away from Sirius' lips.  
  
"Yeah, except of course the elf." Sirius grinned savagely. "And he's cleaning the kitchen after I had a fit and threw my dinner all over the walls. I'm afraid that it'll take a long time and lots of concentration to clean it all."  
  
Remus cocked an eyebrow at that but Sirius just chuckled evilly. Then Sirius grabbed the sides of his head with his hands and brought their lips together.  
  
"Well.." Remus whispered, a little bit breathless, after they broke the kiss. "The words 'throw me down and shag me senseless' come to mind", he grinned.  
  
"What an excellent idea", Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. He pushed Remus against the wall of the hall and kissed him again.  
  
Remus could feel his hand curling around a piece of cloth, clenching it hard, when Sirius decided to move down, opening his robes and putting small kisses all over his neck and chest. Then Sirius started to pull him down with him, at the same time getting him out of his robes as quickly as possible.  
  
With one swift movement Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him down, on his back on the floor and positioning himself on top of Remus. Unfortunately Remus hadn't let go of the piece of cloth he was clinging to. A sudden, horrible and very furious scream filled the hallway.  
  
"YOU!!!" A piercing yell sounded through the house. "YOU SHAMELESS, HORRIBLE BOY! THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS CAN NEVER CLEAN ITSELF FROM THIS SHAMEFUL SCENE! MY OWN BLOOD AND FLESH! ...FREAKS! ALL OVER MY HOUSE! DOING UNNATURAL DEEDS TO EACH OTHER! ABOMINATION! ABOMINATION, I TELL YOU!! WITH A WEREWOLF! I ALMOST COULD SEE THIS COMI--"  
  
"Damn", Sirius cursed through clenched teeth. "SHUT UP, YOU OLD BAT!" he yelled, pulling himself off of Remus and turning to face the painting. "SHUT UP!" He managed to pull the curtain back over the portrait of his mother.  
  
Remus watched from the floor, very much amused by this all, how Sirius still made furious faces to the painting, now covered out of sight. He could almost see smoke rising from his ears. He pulled himself up too and walked to Sirius who was still fuming. "Calm down, Sirius", he said, smiling, and put his arm around Sirius' shoulders. "Let's go upstairs... Not so much hazards there, I hope."  
  
Sirius was still quivering from anger but seemed to somewhat settle down now that Remus was near. "Yeah", he muttered, still clenching his teeth. He relaxed some more when Remus pulled his fingers through Sirius' hair and reached up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "You are right. Let's go."  
  
"That's right", Remus grinned widely to his friend. "You can do all the *unnatural deeds* your heart desires to me upstairs, safely in your room. In this house it's better to leave all that to a bedroom, don't you think?" he said in a conversational tone, following Sirius up the stairs.  
  
tiina* 2003 


End file.
